Video cameras are used to record events such as sports games. Often, event spectators such as parents or coaches are interested in viewing a game and sharing a recording of the game with others. Conventionally, a user takes a video for an entire event. The user can use forward and reverse features to view different portions of the video. The can also edit the recording using editing software.